justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dagomba
(DLC) (DLC) ( ) |artist= Sorcerer |year= 2010 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= 2 (Medium) |effort= 3 (Exhausting) |nogm= 1 |pc= (Remake) |gc= |lc=N/A (Instrumental) |pictos= 95 (JD2/JD3/JDGH/BO/JDWii) 129 (Remake) |nowc= ElectroTribal (JD2/Wii/3/GH/BO) ElectroTribalDLC (Remake) |audio= |perf= Nicolas Huchard|dlc = April 25, 2012 (JD3) November 20, 2012 (JD4)}}"Dagomba" by Sorcerer is featured on , , (as a DLC), , (as a DLC), , (as a Ubisoft Club unlockable), and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a male tribal dancer with greenish skin. He wears a painted African woodmask, a brown grass skirt as well as two brown wristbands on each arm. In the remake, he is brighter. Background The background is a savanna. There is an active volcano in the far background which spews lava, and spears can be seen set up in the grass. Every time the dancer raises his hands, bolts of lightning strike the spears. Gold Moves There is one Gold Move in the routine: Gold Move: Move your right hand in a half circle towards the screen meanwhile your left hand is behind your back. DagombaGMjd3Extraction.png|Gold Move ElectroTribalDLCGM.png|Gold Move (Remake) Dagomba GM.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Dagomba ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Jamaican Dance * No Limit * Pump It * Take On Me * I Like It * You're the First, the Last, My Everything * Fatima (World Music) * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Shamans) * Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) Captions Dagomba ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Africa Clap * Africa Double * Shaman Trivia * ''Dagomba is the first song by Tom Salta in the series. * As is the case with the coaches in Katti Kalandal, Dagomba’s skin tone is bluish-green rather than white. ** It was even darker in the Beta version. * Dagomba can be played on eight different games. **The song was originally on . **It also appears on the main list on . **It appeared on later as a downloadable track. **It appeared on (both versions). **It makes an appearance as a downloadable track on . **It also appears in . **It can be unlocked through Ubisoft Club in . **It also appears in . *** Thus, with 8 appearances, this is the most recycled song in the series. * On and , Dagomba’s avatar has a normal mouth, while in and onwards, its avatar is smiling. ** On , the avatar’s nose is missing. * On Dagomba’s avatar on can be unlocked if save data from previous games is present in a console's memory system during the game’s boot-up. * In Take On Me (Mashup), the Gold Move from this routine was removed. * Dagomba is one of the seven coaches that appears twice or more in a row in a Mashup - Kids in America in Rock Lobster, The Power in (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life], Beat Match Until I’m Blue in Oops!...I Did It Again, Dagomba in Pump It, Crying Blood in Pump It and Rockafeller Skank in Jamaican Dance. * In , the pictograms appear before the coach does the move. * Dagomba’s background can be seen in Spice Up Your Life. * The dancer is remastered in Episode 5 of Dance Lab. Gallery Dagomba cover jd2.png|''Dagomba'' Dagombasqa.png|''Dagomba'' (JD3/''GH''/''BO'') electrotribaldlc.jpg|''Dagomba'' (Remake) dagombamenu.png|''Dagomba'' on the menu Dagombainactive.png|''Dagomba'' on the menu Dagombaactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover electrotribaldlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover Dagomba Menu.gif|''Dagomba'' on the menu Electrotribaldlc cover albumcoach.png| album coach Dagomba jdc menu.png|''Dagomba'' ( ) on the menu Dagomba jdc coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Dagomba JD4 Avatar.png|Avatar on DagombaAvatar.png|Avatar on wqe.png|Avatar on and later games Gold_Dagomba.png|Golden Avatar Diamond_Dagomba.png|Diamond Avatar electro tribal dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms dagomba beta.jpg|Beta Version Dagomba extraction.png|Coach extraction 1 DagomabaJD.jpeg| gameplay Videos Official Audio Sorcerer - Dagoba (Official Version In HD Surround) Dagomba (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Dagomba Just Dance Wii Dagomba 3 stars wii on wii u 【Just Dance 3】♦Sorcerer - Dagomba ♦ ( 5 stars ) ♫ Just Dance Greatest Hits (DAGOMBA!!) Just Dance Best of Dagomba, Sorcerer (Solo) 5* Just Dance 4 Dagomba 4 Stars wii u Just Dance Now Sorcerer Dagomba Just Dance 2016 - Dagomba - 5 stars Just Dance China 2016 - Dagomba 5 Stars Gameplay Dagomba (达贡巴) - Sorcerer (巫师) Just Dance Vitality School Dagomba (Mobile Version) - Just Dance China Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Dagomba Just Dance 4 DLC Extract Dagomba References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs by Tom Salta Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Nicolas Huchard Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable